Proximity-based applications and services (ProSe) represent a fast growing social and technological trend that may have a major impact on the evolution of cellular wireless/mobile broadband technologies. These services can be based on the awareness that two devices or two users are close to each other and, thus, may be able to directly communicate with each other.